Wolf Pups
by Annaiel
Summary: The last of his kind. A gift to give life. Loved by the Lord of Nothingness. None of that is as fun as it sounds. COMPLETE. Prequel to 'Wolf Pack'
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Pups**

**Ch1**

**If I owned them, well….. you really wither don't want to know, or invest heavily in a camera.**

All was quiet in Castle Oblivion. It was their version of night, where all slept, recuperating another day of struggling to find their hearts.

All… save for the superior and his Wolf.

Xemnas enjoyed number Seven's company almost every night, and his body nearly as often. It was no secret, this pair of borderline psychotics. They balanced each other. Xemnas needed Saix's cold judgment and Saix needed the Superior like glue to hold himself together. There was a play for dominance, but it was equal, traded off depending on Saix, basically. Xemnas would not force himself on Saix if the Diviner didn't want it, since he made that particular grievance quite clear in fang and claw. Xemnas liked his head where it was, thank you.

Saix was a berserker through and through. Utterly unpredictable, he was often worse than a premenstrual Larxene with his manic mood swings from a violent nightmare of a hell-spawn to calm, almost pliant with dog-like loyalty. Indeed, Demyx had taken to calling Saix 'Puppy'. Not that the Diviner was complaining. The water-mage was like his own pup, one to protect and care for in this darkness. Xigbar especially found this vexing, since he had fallen, as a nobody could fall, for the mullet-headed 'innocent'. Often his attempts into Demyx's bed had turned a switch on in Saix, unleashing the reason he was called a Berzerker.

Xemnas was almost as territorial over Saix as the Diviner over the Nocturne. Sure, he was a little less obvious about it, but it was there. When Saix first was 'reborn', Xigbar tried wheedling his way into Saix's …favor… if you could call it that. Xemnas had been annoyed enough to lay down a present law.

"He has been spoken for." No more arguments after that.

But back to now…

Tonight was not one for coupling or any sort of love-play. They laid in the big bed in Xemnas's rooms not as protector/protected or dominant/submissive, but as equals, friends, who just happened to like each other a little farther more than just friends. Comrades-in-arms, perhaps, but comrades-with benefits might fit best.

Silence.

No words needed here. Just calm caresses of a mocha hand on pale-moon skin.

Xemnas had talked Namine into drawing him a big glass window over the bed, not needing a vocal explanation. Saix needed the moon. To see it's dusted face every night or close to it. What Saix needed, he received, like Demyx needed the insane amount of water and Axel needed the biggest fireplace ever to grace any world. It was not favoritism as much as giving the Diviner his dues as a faithful member. So there they were, lit only by the moon in the superior's quarters, sharing the sweetest silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolf Pups**

**Ch2**

**If I owned them, well… you really either don't want to know, or invest heavily in a camera.**

Xemnas awoke to a cold bed and the sound of horrid retching from his bathroom. Then a whimper. Saix! He couldn't get up fast enough. The Diviner had one of the strongest dispositions of any in the entire castle. For him to be sick spells nothing short of disaster. It always followed a pattern. Saix would have the sniffles, and then Zexion would be keeling over with fever. Then the rest in some form of an order with near-death. All from the Luna Diviner's small cold.

"Saix, when you're done, report to Vexen IMMEDIATELY." The Academic hated Saix for this because whenever he met with him for sickness, it meant the rest of them were going to go down. Hard.

"Y-yes, Superior." Another sickening retch and hack. The voice was hoarse from throwing up; making Xemnas wonder just how long Saix had been sick. His Diviner was the kind of person who hid everything he could, from minor annoyances to being violently sick, like now. He hid everything because whatever did show usually ended with someone bleeding.

Xemnas waited patiently by the bathroom door, knowing it unwise to leave his Wolf unattended now.

A little voice, frosty with sleep peeped through the door. "Puppy? Superior, is Puppy ok?"

The retching stopped. A flush. Xemnas knew exactly what happened. Demyx was Saix's pup. Meaning he hid damn near everything that bothered him from the little water-mage. Puking up nothing for half-an-hour? Not Saix, nope. Not in front of Demyx.

The Diviner came out the bathroom only a little paler than usual. He nodded curtly to his superior and opened the door for the worried Demyx.

"I'm fine, Demyx. Nothing to worry about." Demyx hugged Saix with child-like fervor, dressed only in one of Xigbar's shirts. Only Xemnas seemed to notice the look of barely-veiled disgust on the Diviner's face.

"Good! I had a bad dream that Puppy was really, really sick." Saix thought he would be again, looking at his pup in the sharpshooter's shirt. "Xiggy said that it was just my soreness getting to me." A well-hidden twitch.

Xemnas saved Zigbar a mauling. "Demyx, go with Saix to Vexen." Saix nodded, teleporting with Demyx to the scientist's lair.

"You are out of your goddamn mind, Superior." Xigbar hissed, evidently quite frustrated. " You know how Dog-boy is when he's si-"

"Number Seven would not harm Demyx even if his non-life depended on it, unwell or otherwise. You, on the other hand… are pretty much marked. Good day, Number Two." He closed the door in Xigbar's face.

"Asshole." He teleported to his rooms, pissed as hell about … everything. That blue-haired usurper in particular. "At least put a leash on the mutt."

VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII

Vexen stared at Saix, the diviner making good on his promise, being horribly sick over a trash bucket. Vexen thought to himself. The symptoms were odd. Tenderness in the abdominal region and legs… vomiting in the morning and after most meals… mood swings, but this was Saix, so there was nothing new there. He had sent Zexion with an assignment to research the world where they had found Saix not five years hence. Perhaps there was something from the home world Saix was missing. Why it would show up after five years was the most puzzling part.

This was no ordinary bug or virus. Should it be transferred to the other members, surely Roxas or Demyx would possibly die, if how sick Saix was would be any indicator.

"Is he going to be ok, Vexen?"

"Same answer as fifteen seconds ago, Demyx. I have yet to see." A decidedly dog-like whine came from the huddled form near the trash bucket. Vexen scribbled something, walked over to Saix, and poked him in the side. "Interesting." The usually rock-like muscles were now cushioned by a layer of soft… fat? Number Seven had eaten little over the last months, though…. It would be impossible to have a layer of anything.

"… Vexen…" the Academic was still crouched n ext to him, scribbling something down in his notes.

"Yes?"((A/N: so begins line-rapage, jacked from Paige Darke.))

"What was it like dying?"

"Miserable, why?" Such an odd question.

"Poke me again, and you get to repeat the experience." Demyx kneeled next to Saix, rubbing his back.

"It's ok, Puppy. Vexen's not gonna poke you again." Vexen noted the nearly instantaneous change in Number Seven. The hair that flared whenever Saix was aggravated smoothed, the whining ceased, and the Diviner nuzzled the blond head almost motherly.

Mother…

No.

No way.

No Darkness-damned way.

VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII

Zexion and Axel stepped out a portal, neither very happy with their new mission. Find what could be wrong with Saix, Xemnas had said. Axel would likely piss them off and Zexion wanted to go back to his library. His research had said the moon-worshippers on this world were intelligent, literary beings, making Zexion the perfect fit. Why Axel, though, he would never know. He'd prefer someone more… proper, like Xaldin or even Marluxia, should hell freeze over.

They walked into the nearest town, both of them noting the absence of anything or anyone even resembling distantly their infirm comrade. And the sheer abundance of colors everywhere.

"Ho, strangers!" The two turned around, looking at the man. Well-built and obviously strong, he would be a dead ringer for Marluxia, had Marly been seven-odd feet tall, had a beard and eyes as green as grass. "We fancy no darkness here. State your purpose or make your leave!"

Zexion spoke up before Axel could make an ass out of himself. "We come, not in conflict, but in need. A dear one has fallen ill and hails from your lands. Know you of perhaps a reason for his weakness?" They watched the strangers hard eyes soften a little.

"Another? Pray, join me here and tell me of his infirmity. Long has it been since have heard of our kind surviving anywhere but hence." He motioned them to a little café-style restaurant and ordered them something that sounded like 'kisoski'. "First, names. I am Feran of the Mesa Clan."

"I am Ienzo and this is Ael, we hail from the Land of Oblivion. Our sick one is Sai." The man froze. Axel looked at Zexion, then back to Feran.

"S-Sai? Has he a mark upon him like an x?" Axel just stared.

"Yes. Something of note?" The man's eyes narrowed. Zexion cocked an eyebrow

"I'll have no relations to those heathens. Dirty, sick moon-worshippers, the lot. Tell me, does this 'Sai' warm the bed of a man?" Axel looked at the man with shock. _He's good. _

(A/N: I adore that phrase. 'Warm the bed' indeed.…)

"Aye, but it is nothing unusual. Our clan has but two women, one barely past her twelfth summer, the other too violent and unwilling. Woe be to he who forces HER to procreate."

Axel laughed. "No kidding." Larxene let no on near that close.

The other was not amused. Furious actually. "Leave here. Your 'friend'.." Axel didn't like the inflection he put on that. "…is not wanted alive. I fought to cleanse my world of their abomination and will cleanse yours of it as well if I have to."

"Silence yourself, Feran." An old woman, body wrinkled and old but eyes alight with something close to youth walked up to their table with their kisoski. "The war is over. You'd do well to remember that before informing guests that they're friend is unwanted. Now get back into the kitchens."

Feran stalked off, glaring that the woman and muttering something like 'moon-fuckers'. Zexion looked at the woman with interest, Axel at Feran with concealed mirth.

"Forgive him. He is not clean in the skull. My name be Maredith, I own this place." She handed them their red drinks and sat in Feran's spot. "Your friend is a slave."

I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**Eve- Good to know it has a vote to continue! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolf Pups**

**Ch3**

**If I owned them, well… you really either don't want to know, or invest heavily in a camera.**

**VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII**

"A WHAT?" Axel had to pick his jaw up off the floor. "You've got to be joking." Saix... a **slave**? Never

Maredith shook her head. "I 'joke' not. Your friend sounds like a Lunaan. Tell me of his looks."

Zexion recovered quickest from the previous shock. "His hair is blue like the sea and eyes a sharpest gold." She interrupted him with a hand.

"Aye, a Lunaan he is." She sipped Feran's kisoki. "A separate peoples who my grandfather's grandfather aided in enslavement. I have not laid eyes upon one since the War seven years ago, though their fairness is legendary. Our men wiped them out, or so we thought. But..." she sighed "Feran was right on one point. Your friend is not welcome back. We had lost too many to want to see one again. His scar, the x, is the mark of a throw-away."

Zexion and Axel both took in this new information. Saix was a slave. Had been all his life. Axel focused mainly on the fact that not even his home world wanted him back, should they regain their hearts. Zexion, on that they had found Saix two years after the War, according to Meradith. He shivered a little, recalling the feral, out-of-control nobody he was back then. It all made a little more sense now. His berzerker side, his loyalty and deference, should he say, obedience, to Xemnas… all of that was clear. He must see Xemnas as his Master. How... pathetic.

"Oi! Barre! C'mere!" A fat, bedazzled man waddles up to them. Axel had to struggle not to laugh. "You recall that prophecy made three months hence?" Zexion looked up, the Schemer familiar with the usefulness of forseeing visions.

The fat one nodded. "That the Lunaan were to 'supposedly' arise again? Aye, that I do." He eyed Axel and Zexion warily, but the Schemer with more of a hungry gaze. Zexion moved a little away from him, closer to Axel. " 'From a man, come the moons.' Pure rubbish."

Zexion couldn't help himself. "Was there anything else spoken of?" He'll brave the lust in the fat man's eyes, if for one clue as to what was making the Berzerker sick.

"Aye." He pulled up a chair and sat. The chair cracked and moaned under his weight. " '**Enemies live, yet live no more. Feelings faded, but fade no more. From the darkness come life, from light come death. Last of all, yet not alone. Seven gave him six, yet lived but four. Four from a man. From a man, come the moons. In the moons lie Divined Darkness**. **From the heartless come life, from the Light come death**.' See you sense in this idiocy?"

Zexion did. He wished he didn't.

I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I

Xemnas paced. Yes, the Seeker of Darkness, the Superior, Lord of Nobodies paced like a darkness-damned PTA mother. How could he not? Though lacking the true sting of worry or fear, they were still there. Vexen had said that he had a hypothesis, but that he would need Zexion and Axel's input to come to a true conclusion. Needless to say, Xemnas was not entirely appeased by that answer. If he could call it an answer.

It wasn't good enough.

It did not stop whatever this was from bleeding Saix dry. Moment by moment, he could see his Berzerker, his wolf, HIS Saix grow weaker. He looked over at the sleeping form on his bed. Saix had adopted a curious new sleeping position recently. Instead of on his stomach like normal, the Luna Diviner was curled on himself. Before, Xemnas had paid this no heed, but since this horrid… thing took hold of Saix's system, every new movement and habit came into light.

At this point really, he was relieved Saix was sleeping soundly, that, dare he even think it, **adorable** purr eminating from the strong chest. Xemnas had long since realized Saix only purred for him. Let himself relax only when alone with the Superior.

He watched him for a moment, a small, nearly unnoticeable smile playing on his lips. Saix was safe for now. A dark wisp opened behind him, opening soon into a portal of sorts. Just one last parting phrase before stepping through.

"I'm not letting you go this easy, Saix."

And he was gone.

I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I

"Are you POSITIVE?" Vexen looked over his notes again, then back to the pair before him. "Did you write the prophecy down?" He had to check, double-, hell, deca-check this. It was ridiculous. It was insane. It was true

"Yes." Zexion handed a scrap of paper to the Academic. "Contemplate it for yourself. The most selling lines are by far, 'Seven gave him six, yet lived but four. Four from a man. From a man, come the moons. In the moons lie Divined Darkness' Seven, His number. 'Gave him', could be translated as birthing. 'Divined Darkness'. I hope I do not need to translate that one for you, Vexen." He was as intruigued as Vexen about this, the 'how's unclear at best, downright impossible at worst.

"No, no. I understand. My only remaining worry is how the Superior will react. It's not everyday something like this occurs."

"Something like what?" Xemnas portaled to right behind the fire-haired pyro.

Axel nearly screamed. "Superior!" Vexen and Zexion merely held identical expressions of terror and guilt. Like children caught not just with their hands in the cookie jar, but with crumbs and an illegal substance or two.

"Your vague-at-best answer is filled out, I hope." Vexen paled, not wanting to be within four worlds of Xemnas when he is told of exactly what is wrong with Saix. Xenohort had a vicious temper and becoming Xemnas did not ease it one bit. "I do not like seeing one of our family suffer so." That sentence was just dripping with threats of death and worse if Saix's condition was not explained.

"Superior." Zexion spoke, his voice as quiet as usual. "You may want to sit down for this."

Xemnas's stomach dropped to his feet. Nothing ever worth hearing was said after that. Nothing good. Ever. He sat at a lab stool nearby, keeping his face as indifferent as usual. "A parasite, I presume? Must be, since you have not sickened, Zexion."

Vexen attempted something that could pass for a smile, but his face was not made for those. "Ah.. some would call it that."

"Then be rid of it. Simple enough."

"Most people keep these particular parasites. Give them names and dress them up…" Zexion tried not to meet his superior's eyes.

"Pay thousands upon thousands of munny to educate it.." Axel just had to poke. Just had to.

Understanding dawned on Xemnas. He was silent for a very long time. Axel and Zexion traded glances of apprehension and fear, neither daring to break that silence.

"You mean to tell me that Saix, the Luna Diviner.."

"Yes."

"Deadly Berzerker."

"Yes."

"Is going to… is…" He couldn't even say it. It seemed so… impossible.

Axel was getting impatient. "Is going to have little psycho dog-babies in a bout six months. Is going to make you a Daddy. Yes. As much as the image of a pregnant Saix scares the crud outta me, it's going to happen."

Vexen cleared his throat. "Superior, I do have another finding."

"Out with it Number Four."

"They'll all have hearts." Six sets of eyes stared at him.

"Intact?"

"Is that possible?"

"...THERE"S MORE THAN ONE?!"

**Ah, the plot thickens!**

**Ok, not really, but it keeps going at least. **

**Reviewer responses!**

**Darkun- LO! A continuation! I do hope this chapter isn't too all over the place.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolf Pups**

**Ch4**

**If I owned them, well… you really either don't want to know, or invest heavily in a camera.**

**OMFG I love you all. I have gotten such awesome feedback for this. No coincidence this is the story I've liked the most. **_**Squee**_

**VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII**

_Six intact, functioning hearts…_ Xemnas stared into nothing in his study, pondering everything he had learned of down in the Lab. _Would a baby's heart be able to supply the same emotion as an adult's? Perhaps if we too-… _ He caught himself before he could go any further. Hell, it was a shock to know Saix was carrying more than one, or that he was carrying anything at all. He would not repay Saix's loyalty by, in effect, murdering his brood. Wishing upon children, babes, the numbing soreness they lived with every moment of every day seemed just south of perversion.

Now there was more to it, more to the story of 'how' and 'why' to Saix's being... or non-being, as it were. Now he knew why Saix was so loyal and trusting. Axel and Zexion had relayed to him heir knowledge of Saix's past, how he could have gotten this… ability.

A slave. Too damaged for anyone to want. A dull pain where his heart should be when he heard that. An ache, really.

A throw-away. So worthless the peoples of his own world had then offered his life to the heartless. Marked for all eternity as useless, broken. The pain came back, worse this time.

The last Lunaan. So amazingly alone, it was no wonder he turned to Xemnas for the companionship and affirmations of worth he craved as a Somebody. Blessed (cursed?) into having the ability to let Lunaan blood flow into another generation. Used even by the 'goddess' he worshipped.

_But he can make children who have hearts. If we can manage some form of breeding syste- _He stopped himself again. Saix? A breed-mare? The idea repulsed him in a place he forgot he had.

Not that he'd let anyone touch his Diviner. Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia… all had, one time or another, tried to weasel their way into Saix's bed and body. Xemnas had promptly laid claim to him, Saix's loyalty and faithfulness filling in the rest. Or was it slave-like obedience? It was hard to tell now where Saix the One-track-minded Nobody began and Sai the Broken Slave ended.

Then again, if Saix was the last of a peoples, then how was the race going to survive? Incestual couplings almost always ended in genetic disaster. Not to mention it was ridiculous and unnecessary. If they had genetic variety, back to the breed-mare idea, the offspring would flourish. Xemnas smirked. He pictured little army of blue-haired wolf-beings at his command, all bred to be strong and ruthless. Kingdom Hearts would be his before long with such a force. Yet, there were only eleven males who Saix could be bred with. There's only so much genetic material to be passed around before the deficiencies began outnumbering the strengths.

He heard a small noise, like a whimper from below him and he looked down.

He just stared, trying to figure out how the diviner got there without him noticing. In his musings he had zoned out, unaware of his surroundings. Saix had probably portaled in and was asleep on the floor by his feet, the strong, muscled body curled up around a chair leg.

Was he dreaming of his soon-coming babes? Probably not, since he was still blissfully unaware. And was to be so until the moment of Xemnas' choosing. He smirked, stroking the fine azure hairs that he could reach. Soft. Saix was seemingly fast asleep. _If you only knew what I had planned…_

"I know." Xemnas snapped out of his reverie at the too-calm voice. _Shitshitshit. _

"Know what, Seven?" He tried to keep his voice calm. He had just been day-damn-dreaming about breeding his faithful subordinate like a horse while he should have been working. Having said Nobody awake with that look in his eyes now was not helping anything.

Saix sat up, nuzzling his Superior's leg. The Diviner had become more… affectionate… with Xemnas for a few weeks now. It was arousing and disturbing all at the same time to the Seeker. Who wouldn't be aroused, with their handsome, willing, obedient pet all but begging to be-. Ok, that's enough.

"What's wrong with me." Xemnas thought of pushing Saix away as the diviner came closer and closer. But he just watched Saix with an amused gaze, inwardly hoping Saix wouldn't notice just how much Xemnas enjoyed having Saix at his feet like this.

"And I know you put them there… Master."

**VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII**

"So... Puppy… is going to… have Xemnas' puppies?"

"That's what they're sayin', kid." Larxene, while finding the idea of Mr. Anger Management (like she was one to talk) having kidlets ridiculously hilarious, actually wouldn't believe it. Couldn't. Dude. It's a GUY… having BABIES… for a GUY. She groaned to herself. As long as she wasn't the one doing it. Lareen went through that enough times to where it still ached as a Nobody. And having sex with anyone in the Organization (save possibly Xaldin, but you didn't read that here) disgusted her. Would anyone. These retards were FAMILY. You do not bang family.

Demyx thought to himself quietly, Marluxia, Xaldin, Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus all watching him. Roxas was actually mustering up the courage to go ask Saix himself, but he liked breathing.

"When?" Vexen answered this one. He had explained it to the others in a likewise way, except they were a bit more intuitive than Dem. Luxord was evidently off drinking the information away, having stated quite clearly his opinion on it in a few choice four-letter words. Xigbar had been gone for some time, stewing about something.

"Six months." Six months of reading nonstop about babies, puppies, neo-natal… and the occasional mpreg fanfiction, would he have the sheer deathwish to his sanity. It was bad enough reading those sick ideas those weirdos wrote about him and MARLUXIA of all people…. Totally not denial… (XD sure Vexen. Suuuure.) RESEARCH. Not porn... RESEARCH.

**VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII**

Luxord stared into the bottle of rum, Xigbar right next to him in Lux's quarters.

"Woof-boy's gonna pup." The bottle was nearly empty, but eight of its fellows already were. Marly and him were happily shitfaced, thank you, and did not mind imbibing more. Luxord was drinking to try and deal with the image of a gaggle of mini-freaks running loose through the World That Never Was. Xigbar for nearly the same reason.

"Yup. **Hic** You hafta admit…tho…." Xigbar took another swig. The sharpshooter had a surprisingly high alcohol tolerance. "You'd hit that… **hic."** Indeed, he had tried, before Demyx came along, giving Xigbar what he wanted a lot easier than Saix had. The thought of Demyx didn't deter his ramblings, instead fueled them. Freak had an unhealthy attachment to his mullet-boy. That ends soon.

Luxord thought for approximately 1.112 seconds. "Yup… that I would... Heh… rep… repee... repeatedleee… until it begged." Luxord saw how utterly obedient Saix was to Xemnas, and wanted a taste of it himself. Unlike Xigbar, he had no significant other to hide it from, and so, in the private talks between two trashed friends, he was fine with letting his lust be known. No doubt the Diviner would make quite the distraction from mindless mission after mindless mission and ennui between. The greatest gamble, indeed, was just how much Xemnas would go to keep his monopoly over Saix intact. If not that far, then they can have their fun. If as far as a soon-to-be-father should over the one who carries their young… they were fucked.

"Make 'im scream, eh? **Hic** I like it…" Xigbar patted Luxord's back harshly. "Hey… I bet… we can get puppehs …of us. Dude, check it out…" He leaned into Luxord. "Dogs can… have more than one baby-daddy... if you get what I mean…." Luxord drunkenly smirked. He knew exactly what Xigbar meant.

And looked forward to it.

**VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII**

**Man, that was heavy. I didn't mean to put that much stuff happening in there. It just flowed that way. **

**I'm going to take a vote.**

**Preggy man-smex? Yes? No? **

**If yes….**

**Obviously involving Saix, but with who? **

**Xemnas if you want things good and tidy, as they should be.**

**Xigbar if you're twisted and wanna read a LOT of angst in upcoming chapters.**

**Luxord if you want some angst later, but want to make everyone's life a little bit harder. **

**The last two are accompanied by WWXD? (What Would Xemnas Do?)**


	5. Previewfluff

**Wolf Pups  
Fluff chapter  
If I owned them, well… you really either don't want to know, or invest heavily in a camera.  
Got two votes for Saix to stay with Xemnas. Part of me was hoping you would all leap at the chance to see Xemnas hand their ass to someone. Oh ,well, less angst is a happy Annaiel.  
Ok, this is a preview of what I'm thinking of doing after this, starring the four living puppies.  
Drop me a line to tell me what you think of it. **

**VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII**

Nessa looked over at her siblings. Her brothers were coloring the same book at the same time and Hanna was asleep in the chair next to her. Hard to believe they were soon to be adopted and out of this god-forsaken halfway house. Hard to believe that they had all survived this long.

She pulled back her sleeve, the silver and blue mark on her lower arm glinting in the moonlight. It seemed to twinkle, to shimmer as she moved her arm around. Ven didn't like his, hiding it whenever possible, but Nessa wore it like a badge of honor. _Someone loved me. Thirteen, ok, TWELVE someones filled my heart with love while aching for their own to fill. _She wiped away the tear that threatened to fall. It hurt still.

It hurt to see the curve and shape of that mark and think that her Parent's murderers were still out there, living it up as heroes for killing them. It hurt to remember them.

_Papa. Father. They won't get away with this. I'll bring them down if it's the last thing I do. I'll make them bleed for killing you, Papa. I'll warp their minds for taking you away, Father. I'll kill that bitch Kairi, slowly, make them watch, make them feel what we felt that day. I know you'd like that, Papa. _

Not exactly orthodox thoughts for a nine-year old, but there was no grey area to Nessa. They'll pay for taking away their family. They'll feel everything they forced the litter of Somebodies to feel. They'll personally pay for the years of hearing cruel rumors about their parents that sent Hanna, 'runt' of the litter, into fits of panic.

They'll pay for killing the not-yet-begun lives of their siblings.

"Ok you four." A pretty nun, Sister Patience, walked over to them, gently nudging Hanna awake. "Your new parents are here! Look! There they are!"

A too familiar pair of brown and silver came over to the door and the four neo-Sombodies stared. _No. No. NO._

"Aww. Aren't they adorable, Riku?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Wolf Pups**

**Ch4**

**If I owned them, well… you really either don't want to know, or invest heavily in a camera. Reviews are like crack. Feed my addiction.**

**Ok, **_**SHAMELESS TIME SKIP WARNING **_**I'm going to the day before and heading out from there.**

**I have decided against preggy-man sex, because I felt like it. There may be man-smecks with very nosy puppies though… but that depends on how much of my brain I have left this weekend. School is killing me.  
**

**VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII**

Xemnas fumed.

There was no other word to describe it. Fuming.

_There's something wrong. Something we're not doing right. Why isn't Kingdom Hearts full yet? We have Roxas, just as Saix divined we should… but it's not over! _It was times like these he actually regretted the six little lives, six fresh hearts, being forming inside his Diviner's body. The risk was too high to put Saix under trance for a seeing with them. Because of that, they were damn near flying blind. _Those little …things… better be damn thankful. This could topple everything, just to keep them alive! Who am I kidding though? Their lives are whole. Perfect. Worth more than us all. May even help our plans to have heart-bearing beings among us._

Axel watched his superior pace, pace, and, whaddya know, pace some more in the sort of leisure room in Castle Oblivion (The Leisure Room That Never Was, for the jokers out there.). Either Kingdom hearts, like always, or the two idiots playing poker. His money was on Kingdom Hearts. Zigbar and Luxord just tried to rape Saix, oh, four times. Not all THAT important.

Really.

Saix damn near ate Luxord's face off the second time. Off. Oh-Eff-Eff _**OFF**_. He can handle himself, even if he looks like a goddamn whale now. Axel chuckled to himself. Saix could handle himself, even when preggers… but Xemnas…

It was damn obvious to anyone who cared that Xemnas was even more possessive of Saix the more the Diviner steadily grew larger with pups. Even Larxene wouldn't DARE speak ill of the Superior's Wolf (coughwhorecoughcough) in front of or in earshot of Xemnas. Saix would just brush it off like the ass he is, but Xemnas was a complete basket case sometimes.

He looked over at Saix, who looked just as bored with Xemnas' pacing as he was. But… there was this… glint... the after-glow. The look Roxas had after they…

Oh, EW.

Usually it wouldn't warrant to 'oh, EW' response, had Saix not have six buns in the oven. Or was it four? That prophecy thing was really stupid. He couldn't see heads or tails of that rambling, but whatever. Zexion was the brains. He was just there to toast any idiots.

"What are you staring at, Nine?" Uh oh. Xemnas is back. Caught staring at his Wolf. That's a crime punishable by being Vexen's lab rat for a week. FUCK.

"Plotting mischief and chaos as usual, Boss." He prayed Xemnas would buy that and he can keep the number of limbs he had to four, no more, no less. Saix looked over at him, amused, the sick fuck.

He then realized it was just he and they. He was alone in a room with Xemnas and Saix, and had been caught staring at Saix. He was doomed. DOOMED.

Xemnas stalked over to where Saix sat, his caramel hand brushing over silk-white of the Diviner's cheek. "Really?" Oh, no. He was teasing him, trying to corner the pyro in his own words. DOOMED.

Axel just gulped. He knew Saix despised him, but this was insane.

"Do you know why you're here, Nine?" Axel struggled not to run screaming like a little girl. That tone promised pain, misery, and old, naked, flabby women dancing in your head before you sleep. "No?" He shook his head, watching Xemnas' hand trace the lines on Saix's neck. It was hypnotizing, those dark fingers on such pale skin, the care Xemnas took when he touched Saix, the obvious effort it took for the Seeker of Darkness, who was evidently ticked of about SOMETHING, not to just press down a little more.

"No, superior, I don't."

"It's quite simple really…" _Can you be any more vague? I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'M GOING TO DIE HERE._ "No pranks for the next four weeks. The little ones are too valuable to be threatened so when they aren't even out yet."

Oddly, Axel knew where he was coming from. Understood completely. Saix losing his mind now wouldn't be good, any good at all. Xemnas was basically ensuring his pup's lives by in effect grounding him.

This was probably for the latest work of pranking art. It wasn't his fault Xemnas' hair seems to take to dyes really well. Especially flourescent, rave-y colors.

"Demyx has been spoken to as well, so you're not under restriction alone."

"That probably made Xigbar just ADORE you."

"You have no idea." Knowing the sharpshooter, Xiggy probably tried to mutilate Xemnas, since Demyx bursts into goddamn TEARS whenever reprimanded. Demyx crying equals bloodthirsty Xigbar. Blood thirsty Xigbar equals Xemnas running for his sweet non-life. Xemnas running for his sweet non-life equals Berzerker, hormonal Saix.

And that never ends well.

**VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I **

_I'm going to die. _

_It hurts._

_Oh, gods it HURTS. _

_Blood… too much… so much…_

_Water..? _

_From inside?_

_Somebody… please… _

_I can't speak… The pain…_

_Someone… Don't leave, Vexen... please…._

_Oh, god.. it….. hurts._

Nothing.

**That took MUCH too long to write.. and it's not even very good... ah, whatever.**

**Read and review please! Much love.**

**VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I **


	7. Chapter 6

**Wolf Pups**

**Ch5**

**If I owned them, well… you really either don't want to know, or invest heavily in a camera. Reviews are like crack. Feed my addiction.**

**School has eaten my brain, so the next few chapters may be just pure idiocy in literary form. I wanted to get to the kidlets asap, so I completely skipped the birth itself, since I didn't find the right wording for it at all.**

**VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII**

They were all thankful, at least a little, when it was all over. Of course, Vexen was not entirely pleased, seeing as he now had a lot more work ahead for him. At least

Xemnas was the polar opposite, though. He looked back and forth between the exhausted form of his wolf and the four little bundles that lay next to him, elated behind his indifferent expression. Of course, there was no missing the two tiny bumps on Vexen's table, covered only with a cloth. But there was little mourning for them, the lost ones. His, and the others' minds were occupied enough with the sheer relief knowing any survived.

Four, jut as the prophecy said, in its cryptic way. Two boys and two girls. Healthy, though a tad smaller than average, but healthy. Alive. One, a girl, stared at him intently from her blanket-burrito. He wondered, as new fathers, heartless or no, are wont to do, how something, someone, so new, so little, could hold such fire.

Her eyes were golden. The fuzz-hair that peeked through the blanket was silver, highlighted by the natural-born tan of her skin. A perfect melding of her parentage. Perfect.

Xemnas scooped her up gently, careful not to disturb her siblings, and found she fit in his arms like she was made to be there. The golden fire in her eyes burned even more, unused still to contact.

_Perfect. How can you be so- OW._ A little hand had tugged on a silver strand... HARD._ Damn you have a grip. How can you already be a little bitch? _Golden eyes turned wide and fearful, a ploy that worked already on her father's anger. _…You're good. Larxene's just going to ADORE you. _

A little cry reached out from the three still near Saix. One of the boys was awake and not happy about… something. Vexen moved him closer to Saix, who sleepily moved onto his side.

Then the kid latched onto him. **Thuck-thuck-thuck.**

_What the HELL?_

**VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII**

"Explain and explain now, Four." He hadn't seen any clues to anything of this kind when he had had Saix just a week before.

"It's simple enough, Superior. The Lunaan's wolf heritage allows for such canine-style nursing, along with the smaller fetal size and litter-style birth. It is cold to say, but the two lost ones have allowed a fully healthy litter, since there will be no exclusion to feeding or anything of the sort, such as it would had there been six."

Xemnas just nodded, holding the firstborn, the eldest… _My first daughter… my daughter…_ watching his son suck hungrily at his Wolf's chest. He was soon joined by the other two, but the one in Xemnas's arms was seemingly uninterested in food, instead on the others in the room.

The other girl had finished, unlatching from Saix, and Xemnas picked her up with the other arm, a small flash coming from the pits of Xenahort's memories. _Daughters are their father's Holy Grail. Not so elusive, but just as sacred. _The other daughter was Saix turned female, all pale skin and wide eyes. So small. So fragile.

He was so engrossed in studying his daughters, he didn't notice who was watching him.

Saix had awoken, gathering his sons to him. _Ven and Kris. _Seemed to fit to him at least. Ven was Xemnas turned tiny, while Kris was pale but amber-eyed, the fuzzies on his head a light sky-blue. The two tiny pups watched each other intently. Ven freed one little arm from the tight blanket and bapped his brother, who bit him right back. Saix didn't stop them, Sai's old memories coming back in droplets. The two tussled with what motor skills they had, their male-mother careful to keep them from falling off of the bench/table.

So begins an inseparable brotherhood.

Saix looked over at his Superior, and smiled a little to himself at the worship-like expression on Xemnas' face. His eyes slid to his daughters… their daughters… _Nessa and Hanna. _

Nessa was a determined little thing, her hold on Xemnas's hair refusing to budge, tugging whenever she felt he was wandering in his attentions. Hanna, on the other hand, was her opposite, a pale, giggly little pup.

Vexen looked at them all, Saix and the boy-pups duking out… Xemnas with the girls… and came to two conclusions.

1)Lunaans had a rapid development, the pups having some semblance of motor movement at only a few hours, much like dogs…

2) He was lonely and would remain so forever.

Even Saix, the poster-man for chill-pills, found what nobodies could find of love and warmth.

Vexen had recently, to himself and no one else, came to terms with the fact that those idiotic inane fangirls could be onto more than he'd like to admit. When it came to Marluxia, at least. But no way in hell would Marluxia, the very picture of warmth and happiness (Gayness? He wasn't really sure if there was a difference anymore.) would look at a frigid ass like Vexen with more than a friendly glance.

Demyx with Xigbar (Though he refuses to speak to the Sharpshooter anymore after the whole trying-to-rape-Saix escapade)

Zexion with Lexaeus (Why couldn't he see that one coming from a mile away? Eleaus had a noticeable soft spot for Ienzo way back then… Even's skill at denial reigns supreme again.)

Larxene and Xaldin (It's so wrong, it's cute.)

Axel and Roxas.

Goddamn, even Luxord's getting some… kinda. Him and Namine think they can hide it. Silly fools.

Saix heard Nessa start to cry of hunger and sighed. It was going to be a long eternity.

**VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII**

**Ok, so that was really really wandering in POV. My brain's gone PTTHHFF with me trying to get this in before I go to bed.**

**Read and review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wolf Pups**

**Ch7**

**If I owned them, well… you really either don't want to know, or invest heavily in a camera. Reviews are like crack. Feed my addiction. Please? Some ideas for the baby-toddler hood of the little squirts would be appreciated, or else I'll skip after this one to Saix's battle.**

**Ok, junior year sucks balls. 'Nuff said.**

**Hoopla37… OMFGAWD I love you. Marry me? Have my babies? You're the first person to PM with ideas to go on. Lerato, I adore you with every cell of my being. I'll try working in your idea for Xemnas into this one, since it's a bitch to change anything in the last one.**

**VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII**

Xemnas watched the four pups, his aloof and detached self coming back from that sickeningly fluffy episode. Must've been something in the water. Such ridiculous exhibitions were not allowed… at least when the others were around. There were still the image of the unperturbed leader that cannot be tarnished when their goal was so close.

He was not far off the mark when he thought the litter would be inbred with strength and determination. Nessa, the oldest by four seconds, defies gender typing with a solid, damn near torturous grip. She would make a good warrior, or at least be able to handle a weapon with scary skill if that grip remains. Kris was her male counterpart because whatever cry he makes is insistent and absolute murder on the ears. Usually a strong, murderous cry isn't a marker of much, but that already Xemnas could discern exactly what it was Kris wanted. A well-fit commander in him, Xemnas saw.

Their siblings were, sadly, resolutely normal. Hanna was a general baby, refusing to let Saix go very far without throwing the most pathetic of fits. Namine was **not** helping matters, cooing to her and all around spoiling her. And who knew Luxord was such a … girl about babies? Things weren't looking up with Ven, either. Though he put up one heck of a fight in the mini-battle with his brother, his was a poor show. It was not entirely looking well for additional broods if half of the first litter already seemed less-than.

Yet, perhaps there was some benefit to it. All warriors do not an army make. Xemnas had received intelligence that the Keyblade Master had begun his quest for them. Perhaps healers would help some. No doubt Vexen would need some form of aid with that… child. Hopefully the babes' evident growth speed would kick in soon enough to give them the use of their abilities against the Keyblader(s? There was no easy way to tell anymore).

Xemnas picked Nessa up again, thinking perhaps that she would bestow some form of baby wisdom on him as he paced. Though woken up from her nap, her golden orbs only blazed for a few moments before she seemed to calm right back down again. Was it because she felt safe with him? Or, perhaps, she had the knowledge of who her father is… The World may never know.

As she played with the silver strands of his hair, he cradled her close and began.

"So, my daughter, I'm having a little problem…"

**VIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVII**

It wasn't like Xigbar was anywhere **near** fine right now, either.

"Demmy-baby, I said I was sorry." He stood outside Demyx's door, since the water mage had talked Vexen somehow into making his room impossible to portal into. Or was it Namine he asked? Either way, Xigbar had been there for a good hour now, doing just this.

Yes, he regretted doing what he did. He regretted it as soon as he was sober and not bleeding anymore. Fuck it all, he, in a drunken stupor, had tried to force himself on Saix of all people. SAIX. Scary, preggers, and absolutely bat-shit insane SAIX. In doing so, he'd placed himself on probation and in Demyx's 'Hate Very Much' list. Probation, he can, and has dealt with. Being kept from his blonde lover like this, he wasn't so sure about… at all.

"N-NO!" There it was. A small crack in Demyx's usually sweet voice (sweet to HIM, anyway), and Xigbar felt such an utter self-loathing, as he'd never known before. He had made Demyx cry. He'd been so swallowed in his shadows of jealousy and avarice that he had not even spared a thought as to how much it would hurt his Demyx… if Demyx was even 'his' anymore.

"Aw, babe, please don't cry. Let, me in, baby… I'll make it all better. I promise." A sniff. Maybe things were getting better. Usually, if someone made Demyx cry, he'd make their non-life just a little more hell than usual, but since it was himself this time and just knowing that fact made his work all the easier. He was already in hell, thank you.

"Promise?"

"On my non-life, baby." The door opens, revealing a very red-eyed Demyx. Xigbar wastes no time hating himself or gawking, pulling Demyx to him, nuzzling that soft fuzz he called hair. "It's alright, now. I swear I'll never hurt you like that, or at all, ever again."

Fuck Vexen and Xemnas. They did TOO have hearts.

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

Larxene opened the door to Xemnas' room just a smidge, just enough to where she could see in without actually being seen. And damnit if anyone knew she was there. She'd never EVER live it down if they did.

She prided herself on being absolutely frigid. Larx never let anyone or anything affect her to any extent. That way having nothing to live for would hurt less, or at least not as much. But…(there was always a 'but') seeing the disproving looks Xemnas gave Hanna, while he lavished, in his own minimal way, attentions on Nessa made Larxene hurt in a place she was told she didn't have. It downright bothered her.

"Do you know what this means, my wolf?" Xemnas' voice knocked her out of her reveries. What the hell did he mean?"

"Mmm." Oh, god. Ick to the infinite-power. Usually, such admitted hotties eating each other's faces right in front of her would have made Larxene quite a happy woman, but since the aforementioned hotties were flanked by their ass-babies, it became so VERY 'ick.'

She wanted to pull an Oedipus and jab out her eyes when Ven, who was previously napping on Saix's chest, freaking SQUEAKED when the little arrangement became a Ven-sandwich. Two guesses as to who made the bread. You're a goddamned retard if you don't get it.

"Ahh, but can't you see it? An army of hearts against the Keyblade wielder, unstoppable and merciless, all from here… from this." A hitch in Saix's breath, a moan, and her knives were looking **really** attractive. Maybe if she got to know one VERY intimately, this idiocy would stop.

She heard a giggle, probably Hanna, then Xemnas again. "Nnng... well, look who's awake…" Another moan from Saix. "Enjoying the show, my pretty girl? And you, Larxene?"

_Oh, FUCK._

**VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I VII I **

Somewhere, out in the many worlds, was a boy with huge shoes and a supposedly huge heart. He was looking for his 'loved ones'. Really, only one of them was a loved one. The other was 'just a friend' who seriously had the wrong idea.

Ven had seen him, them. Had hated him, them, ever since he first saw him, though the first, and all times, was in his mind. Such unbridled hate in the pup only grew as his family died. He waved goodbye to the doomed, reached for their true loved ones to give some comfort for when they would finally know.

He knew what love was. Love was his father covertly stroking his papa's hand when he thought no one was watching. Love was Xigbar holding Demyx one last time before a mission they both knew he might not come back from. (And he wouldn't.) Love was Axel, his madness and treason driven by Roxas's absence from his life for so long. Love was how, when Hanna had a nightmare, their papa picked her up and rocked her back to sleep, singing to her in a language he didn't even know he knew.

Love was NOT lies and regret. Love was NOT guilt and jealousy. Love didn't kill you. Not directly, anyway.

When Vexen was to be, literally, cut down by the first person he had ever loved, Ven refused to even acknowledge Marluxia's very existence. When the flower mage held him, he made sure to make him utterly miserable for warping his study of love. Since he was but still a pup, human equivalent of a toddler, he could only scream, pee, excrete or bite. All four, if he could manage it. It took a lot of timing and planning to pull that off, though.

He had adored Vexen, since the frigid Academic let him sit those few times on his desk as he worked. Ignored him completely, but still. Vexen didn't yell at him (Xigbar), threaten his parent's virility (Larxene) or nearly impale him (Xaldin) if he wanted to observe them. The dream that told him his idol would die by the Academic's lover's hands was the grandest, most insane nightmare he'd ever had. This is counting the one that involved Dora the Explorer, pickles and Lucifer himself.

When Saix dropped Ven off to be baby-sat by Vexen that last day, he hugged his hero and said his first words. "Bye bye."

What he meant was a lot longer and probably would have freaked them all out severely. _You don't deserve him. You, faithful to the last, don't deserve that fruity, twisted, sick traitor. Graceful Assassin, my foot. More like Blundering Imbicile. _

_I'll miss you._

But then came the grand-daddy of the grand-daddy of all nightmares. His papa and father were going to die.

When he awoke from it, he 'told' Kris immediately. His brother and comrade was the stronger of the two, but Ven was the brains of Divined Darkness. At only a few weeks old, they had built a strong-as-steel mind-bond and a brotherhood that would never break. Their papa, the Luna Diviner, and their father, the Seeker of Darkness, were their WORLD. Yes, they lost family, lost loved ones to the closed-minded idiot who dared call himself 'hero', but as long as Father and Papa were there, everything was going to be ok.

Nothing was going to be ok. Never again.

**1&7 1&7 1&7 1&7 1&7 1&7 1&7 1&7 1&7 1&7 1&7 1&7 1&7 1&7 1&7 1&7 1&7 **

**Wow.**

**1850 words. GO ME!**

**I was feeling weird for the past few weeks, and this is what came out of it. **

**Updates are going to be sketchy, since my junior year is going to be hitting me full swing, but be patient, damnit. Comment not on the lack of updates, but on what's already up, and I won't hate you.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Wolf Pups**

**Ch8**

**If I owned them, well… you really either don't want to know, or invest heavily in a camera. Reviews are like crack. Feed my addiction. Oh, and I can't edit my fuckup a few chapters ago, with saying Axel's # wrong. You're all just going to have to deal with it.**

**This is the last chapter of this great work and it's been as fun as writing ungodly blasphemy can be. I adore all my reviewers and favoriters.**

**I'll be seeing you all in 'Wolf Pack', the story of the pups as they grow, with a few surprises. **

**VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII**

This was it. Today was the last day.

Xigbar, still hurting at the loss of Demyx, held no illusions of victory, no delusions that he would survive. They had all bitten off more than they could possibly deal with. The snotty little Keyblader had cut them all, with the exception of those betrayed and betraying, down like weeds. He cleaned his guns for the last time. He walked by Demyx's room for the last time. The Sharpshooter knew he would not come back.

But there was one thing he could not bring himself to do.

He couldn't face the pups. He couldn't bear their piercing stares, more pitying than accusatory. He couldn't tell Kris that because their Father was a selfish prick everyone would leave them. He couldn't let Nessa see that everything they had lost was for something the lost already had.

What good was their innocence, the last innocence any of them had, in this nightmare if he couldn't know that they still had it when he fell?

_**THE PERFECTLY FLAWED**_

Ven stood, holding onto the edge of his crib. His siblings all slept, kept so by his power over their minds. They would not feel it when their world fell apart. Only he would. He already did. Already, their papa was slipping. Gone. The pups he held inside, the next generation of warriors, gone as well.

Silent tears slipped off of his chin as he allowed himself to grieve for a family so soon made, so soon torn asunder. Father… Gone.

"S'ok, Ven. You don't hafta do dis alone." Nessa stood up next to him, and he realized what their father saw in her, why she was the favorite. She didn't have as much of the baby-lisp as they did, nor the penchant for attention. She also broke his mind-wall like it was paper. Every single time he tried, she crumbled it in one try. "Whaddya think we'll do now?"

"I dunno, Nessa. But we hafta get outta here. They'll search fo' us." Nessa just nodded. She knew. Damn having hearts. Having them broken so soon made having them at all worthless.

"…I miss them already." But of course she wasn't crying like he was. Nessa never cried. Their father was their God, but he messed up a lot already. Nessa couldn't cry. Hanna did nothing but cry. Ven used his mind to the point of madness. Kris didn't use his to the point of idiocy. They balanced each other by their faults.

"Hey Nessa, can we still powtal?" Her face lit up. Evidently, they were on the same wavelength.

"Yes. Yes, we can."

**Three Years Later…**

Nessa's eyes grew colder.

Hanna's masks grew thicker.

Ven's mind grew sharper.

Kris's harsh ways grew harsher.

Every full moon, the four would walk away from the orphanage to the horizon, stopping just before the town limits, on the road to their home. Nothing the nuns could do stopped or even slowed them down. No one knew what they did on those nights. No one dared to ask how Kris's hands were red, or why Nessa's sleeves were torn.

All anyone saw was the marks. The blue symbol lines in silver. It glowed those nights.

No one adopted them, or even looked twice at the jaded four. Nessa's eyes frightened every prospective family away. They wanted the classic orphan case, the weak little sickling who would ignore that they were not the ones to birth them. No sane adult wanted a four pack of basket-cases and mini-madmen. They would never want to have a daughter cleverer, sharper than them, a son who could predict their every word, a girl who was so manipulative in her 'weakness' that you'd be kissing her little feet before you were even aware of it, and a boy so rough and feral his only muzzle lay in the mind of his brother.

Until THEY came. Damn them. They began it. They put them in this hell. And they deluded themselves that they could get the four out.

_**THE PERFECTLY INCOMPLETE**_

Riku wanted not a helpless child, but a sort of pet, an animal in human skin, much like he thought himself to be in his self-important little head. He saw Kris.

Sora wanted to help someone as broken as his lover, but masked it in 'doing good'. He saw Nessa.

Hanna needed a reason for her masks, someone to hide from, someone who wore one himself. She found Riku.

Ven wanted an easily manipulated weakling of a parent who didn't have the spine to rebel even if the knew what the little wolf was doing to his head. He found Sora.

Kris grinned the grin of a preying beast when Riku petted his hair, the ignoramus unknowingly mimicking Xaldin's own interaction with the stalking pup.

Nessa kept her smirk to herself as Sora bent to her every wish, no matter how little or implied they were. Silly boy thought he could spoil her into normalcy. Evidently, being a hero and ruthlessly massacring the entirety of your adopted children's family did not gift you with a brain.

The pair lived in a quiet little house in a quiet little corner of suburbic New Twilight Town. (The old, of course, imploded when Xemnas fell. It was nice enough, or supposedly was, to be rebuilt as a sort of Suburbia World.) The place seemed to warp and whirl when the four little abominations came to stay. As the whelps of the one who created the original, their very blood was the antithesis of everything that made New Twilight Town livable.

Nessa smirked when the trees themselves seemed to shy away from her gaze.

_Very interesting…_

**Well, that's it. **_**Wolf Pack **_**next, with the surprise a few have actually read my mind and asked for. Unlike this one, it'll be mostly in present-tense, as I've noticed this one isn't. **

**A dieu, tout de vous. **

**(to God, all of you.)**


End file.
